


What's in a name?

by dinglemingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: ., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Baby Sugden-Dingle - Freeform, M/M, robron gift exchange, robs not in prison yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglemingle/pseuds/dinglemingle
Summary: Aaron and Robert just can't agree on a baby name
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is just a little something for the robron engagement gift exchange. This was for @saras-almanac over on tumblr so I hope she enjoys!
> 
> The little Shakespeare nerd in me couldn't resist using a Romeo and Juliet quote for the title!

"Max?" 

"No"

"Mason?"

"No"

"Jaydon?"

"No"

"Logan?"

"Certainly not"

"Oh, come on Robert! You've said no to every name on my list"

"Yes because your names are rubbish!"

They'd been doing this for the past half hour, sat across from each other discussing baby names for their little one who was due in a few months. They were both over the moon when they'd found their surrogate, Cara, she was young and new to the whole surrogacy thing, but she took a chance on them, six months later here they were

Of course, they both wanted it to be perfect, but Robert was a bit more on edge the Aaron. He had fretted over every little detail, the paint for the nursery wasn't the perfect shade of ivory, the cot wasn't placed perfectly central under the window, the pram wasn't the newest model-all this baby planning was driving him insane

When it came to names, he wasn't that different. They had chosen not to find out the gender, neither of them particularly bothered, knowing they'd love their child all the same

So they'd both sat down and compiled a list of girls names they liked and boys names they liked. Currently, they were going through Aaron's and Rob had hated every one so far

Aaron was growing increasingly frustrated, he thought Mason was a nice name, and what was so wrong with Logan?

"Right well let's look at your list, seen as you don't like any of my suggestions"

Robert rolled his eyes, before producing a neat little folded square from his pocket

Aaron scoffed, he'd just used his phone

Unfolding the sheet neatly onto the table, Robert began listing off his selections

"Charlie"

"eh"

"Gabriel"

"I'm sorry,Gabriel? No"

Robert looked up at him like it was the most offensive thing he'd ever said

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" he asked

"What's right with it!? Besides I thought we said we'd avoid biblical names that were recognisably biblical

Rob sighed "Fair enough"

"Henry"

Aaron pulled a face

"Nicholas"

another face

"Timothy"

that one earned an eye roll

Robert felt like slamming his head against a brick wall

"We're never going to pick if we both hate each others choices" Robert was right,they hadn't found a single name they agreed on

"Well maybe if your choices weren't so posh and old!" Aaron grimaced,he thought they were having a baby not a pensioner

"Oh sorry, Mr hip and trendy" Aaron scoffed "Come on ,who names a baby Jaydon?" Robert questioned,the thought of a Jaydon or Logan, _god forbid_ ,running around the house made him shiver

"How about we move on to girls names then, quite clearly were having no luck with boys" Aaron suggested, hopefully, Roberts choices wouldn't be as bad

His hope was lost when Robert had genuinely told him that he liked Maggie

10 minutes and two cups of tea later they were still no closer

Aarons suggestions of Ava,Harper,Aria and Willow had all been shot down by Robert, who had deemed them a bit too modern and popular for his liking

Robert hadn't had much success either when he'd proudly proclaimed his love for Lillian, Dorothy and Beatrix

It seemed they were stuck in a constant loop of Aarons picks being far too trendy and Robs far too traditional

A couple more names and they had decided to call it a day, before they pulled the other's hair out

It hadn't stopped them from thinking though, both mindlessly scrolling websites and forums, looking for a name perfect enough for their baby

Come tea time, they both had a couple of ideas they were anxiously waiting to run by the other

Rob placed the plates of curry down, before quietly sitting and tucking in. They were both too anxious to bring the subject up again,still walking on eggshells. The pressure of having everything ready for the baby was really starting to get to them, it wasn't any surprise they had gotten so wound up that afternoon

Reluctantly, Aaron began the conversation, desperate for Roberts approval of his new idea

"I had a thought before, when I went to the shop" he paused, now beginning to doubt himself

"Go on" Robert encouraged, sensing his husbands hesitation

Aaron smiled "well Davids little lad was there, Theo, and it got me thinking, that's a nice name, Theodore. So I did some research and found a nickname, but I thought it could be used on its own"

Robert smiled, interested, he had always thought it was lovely, but the pair had decided not to use a name of one of the villagers, what with it being such a small community

"So what's this nickname then?" Rob asked, praying that for once he'd like Aarons choice

"Teddy" Aaron responded, looking up at his husband expectantly

Robert pondered the idea for a while, to be honest, he wouldn't have ever picked it, but hearing it out loud, he actually liked the name

"I don't hate it" Rob finally shared his thoughts

"But you don't like it" Aaron slumped in his seat, defeated

"No, no I do, its nice" Rob reassured, smiling at him

Aaron's eyes lit up an smiled back

Sure they hadn't definitely set on it, and the still had a girls name to pick, but it was a start, Aaron thought

And maybe the next week, when Robert suggested Juliet after blasting love story on the way home from a scan, maybe Aaron agreed

Three months later when their son was born,the pair couldn't have been more proud to christen him Teddy Sugden-Dingle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is @dinglemingle for more robron content


End file.
